


Get to Know Ruby & Beau

by bobasheebaby



Series: Cordonian Ruby [11]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Just a quick get to know about Ruby Rys and Beau Larkin.
Relationships: The Heir (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Series: Cordonian Ruby [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724443
Comments: 4





	Get to Know Ruby & Beau

  
  


## Ruby Rys

Faceclaim is Skylar Samuels

**How tall are they?**

> 5’5” heels with dresses are a must but she’s just as comfortable in a pair of sneakers, cowboy boots or sparring boots. Yea she’s not really short but Galen towers over her and Lovett is almost taller than her.

**How do they tend to dress?**

> She goes for comfort and ease in day to day life, easy to move, and nothing that an attacker could use to their advantage.

> She loves the beautiful easy look of bohemian, but she analyzed every piece of clothing she buys in terms of if it could be used to render her at a disadvantage.

> She never wears anything that could be used against her even when dressed up and can sprint in her heels.

**Do they like how they look?**

> When she was little she hated it, she hated her blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, she wanted with all her heart to match her mama with emerald eyes and fiery red hair or her papa with jet black hair and smoky grey eyes. She wanted to look like her family and hated that she didn’t look anything like either parent like all of her classmates. They sat her down and told her she was very special because she looked exactly like both her parents whom she never had the chance to meet but was so much like them. They told her she was so lucky because she resembled four people instead of two even if some of it wasn’t superficial.

**Are they an only child or do they have any siblings?**

> She has two younger brothers. Galen is five years (and a week) younger and Lovett is eight years younger. She loves them both dearly. They are both very protective of their big sister. There have been questions in the past, Ruby has long flaxen blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes, both of her brothers have dark smokey grey eyes, Galen has black hair and Lovett has a deep dark Auburn, so people have questioned how they could be related, Ruby certainly takes after her mother with her sharp tongue and always replies “have you never heard of adoption?” Which always gets the other person to stutter and apologize before running while Ruby, Galen, and Lovett double over in a fit of giggles.

**Are they a morning person or night owl?**

> Neither, she enjoys her sleep but she’d prefer to get up early and get an early start on her day, maybe get in a run or an extra sparring session than stay up late.

**Are they a cat person or a dog person?**

> Neither, dogs are loud and a pain in the ass, and cats are indifferent little assholes. Well now that she thinks about it, cats are a lot like her mama, but she likes things to be neat and in order and would hate pet hair on everything. She’ll stand by neither. Though she did have a soft spot for Beau’s golden retriever she’d prefer to own no pets herself.

**Got any favourite foods?**

> Chocolate cake! Her mama’s stew. When they moved to Texas Liv was a lot happier despite the heat because hunting was prominent in the region.

**How about favourite drinks?**

> She just turned twenty-one. Her mama let her have wine with dinner when she turned eighteen, “we may live in America, but we are still Europeans.” She really wants to try a martini like James Bond.

> She loves hot chocolate.

**What are their favourite movies/tv shows?**

> Action! Give her movies like Top Gun any day. She can’t stand sappy dramas or romcoms, probably something she got from her mother. Though she will point out any inaccuracies in the fight scenes or anything else.

**Do they have any hidden talents?**

> She’s a black belt in taekwondo. She is extremely skilled in self-defense and weapons.

> She can use her heels as weapons.

**Do they believe in love at first sight?**

> She’s too pragmatic for all that. Love is something that happens slowly over time. Love happens little by little until one day you wake up and can’t believe you didn’t see it before.

**Who is their love interest?**

> Beau Larkin (OC)

**What are they afraid of?**

> Letting her parents down. (Wow didn’t mean to get that deep.)

**What are their guilty pleasures?**

> She has pleasures but she’s not guilty about any of them. She loves taekwondo and hates when she can’t train. She loves sweets, particularly chocolate, and allows herself to indulge whenever she has a craving. She loves to run and to weapons train.

**What was their dream job as a kid? Is it still their dream?**

> A stuntman. She started taekwondo when she was five and fell in love with the martial art. She would watch the stunt scenes in action movies sitting on the edge of her seat. She wanted so much to do the crazy dangerous stunts she saw in the movies.

> No, she has a more important job to do now.

**Have they ever broken a bone?**

> Yes, she has broken her foot, hand, nose, and cracked two ribs.

> Broke her foot shortly after turning 10, she was casted and had to pause her training which devastated her.

> Broke her hand when she was 13.

> Broke her nose during a tournament when she was 15. She howled in pain and gushed blood all over her gi but she wouldn’t give up and ended up winning her match.

> Cracked two ribs when she was 17 training with Beau. Beau felt horrible and offered to let her do the same to him.

**Have they ever been in trouble with the law?**

> No.

**\+ three other random facts about them!**

  * She’s fluent in Greek, and French, still working on Italian, but she could get by.
  * Her early interest in politics shifted her career goal from stuntwoman (though she’d still love that job) to get a degree in PolySi
  * She’s a Virgin. They both are. She loves Beau and they mess around a bit but she also has her priorities and she doesn’t want to risk sidelining her life and he would never push.



* * *

## Beau Larkin

Faceclaim is KJ Appa

**How tall are they?**

> 6’

**How do they tend to dress?**

> Jeans, comfortable tees, flannels or hoodies when it’s cooler. Converse or cowboy boots are his favorite shoes.

**Do they like how they look?**

> He’s never had reason to dislike his looks. He’s tall, fairly fit, though he’s in better shape since he started training with Ruby.

**are they an only child or do they have any siblings?**

> He is the second of three children, and only son. Carlyn is three years older than him and AnnaBeth is six years younger.

**Are they a morning person or night owl?**

> More night owl than morning person, hates mornings but he will get up early to jog with Ruby.

**Are they a cat person or a dog person?**

> Animal lover though he only ever had dogs as pets.

**got any favourite foods?**

> Twizzlers, fried chicken, meatloaf, and potatoes au gratin.

**How about favourite drinks?**

> Sweet tea

**What are their favourite movies/tv shows?**

> He loves thrillers, sitting at the edge of your seat, dying to know how it will end oh yea. He had to learn how to watch any action or movies heavy on stunts with Ruby cause she will point out every inaccuracy.

**Do they have any hidden talents?**

> He can lasso a calf and hogtie like it’s no-one’s business.

**Do they believe in love at first sight?**

> Love at first sight, no, an instant spark that grows into more, yes.

**Who is their love interest?**

> Ruby ~~Johnson~~ Rys

**what are they afraid of?**

> Losing someone he loves. Heights.

**What are their guilty pleasures?**

> Reading. His good looks have had people peg him as a dumb jock but he loves reading. He will read almost any genre but he really enjoys historical fiction.

**What was their dream job as a kid? Is it still their dream?**

> Big animal veterinarian or Physical Therapist, well he _was_ set to finish his training in physical therapy in three and a half years.

**have they ever broken a bone?**

> No, though he asked Ruby to crack his ribs to repay him for accidentally cracking hers, she didn’t.

**have they ever been in trouble with the law?**

> No, he would not like to face his mom or Nan after.

**\+ three other random facts about them!**

  * He’s closer to his Nan than his mom. He’s close with his parents but he’s always had a special relationship with Nan. He was her first grandson and she showered him with affection. He still loves helping out Nan, and he and Ruby have dinner with his grandparents every weekend.
  * Though he was semi popular in high school it took him some time to finally get the nerve to talk to Ruby. He admired the way she was unafraid to ‘act like one of the boys’ and wasn’t as boy crazy as the other girls.
  * He’s a very experienced horse rider and actually competed a little in junior rodeo.




End file.
